


i dont know how to name things

by MarmaladeAndCookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do what I want, M/M, all their names, but she doesnt say anything in this, google translate, i was gonna put jippu as a character, if i ever post her character file, shiroi/seishukus ship name is called hidden rage im emo, youll realize what a gr8 pun that was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmaladeAndCookie/pseuds/MarmaladeAndCookie
Summary: its... Gay Rights





	1. i dont have a series name for this

shiroi burakku was in love with someone. this was surprising, as while crushes are a common thing for teenagers-even those training to become heroes- falling in love wasnt.

see, when you have a crush on them youre just really into your idealized version of this person. 

you think that the two of you, if you ever confessed and if they ever accepted, would have a good time. but its not like you know a lot about the person and adore every detail about them. 

 

especially not the ones that hurt you.

 

this was where shiroi's problem came from. seishuku kakusareta, whose name should have at least given him some suspicion, was currently in the process of using his power to control a pack of attack dogs.

 

generally this also wouldnt be a huge deal, seishuku's power allowed him to use sound frequencies to control animals. it was incredibley useful against enemies when he could just gather the closest dangerous animal and have it do the attacking for him.

 

the problem was that seishuku had the dogs ready to attack his friends. and was grinning that impish grin of his at the reveal that hes been betraying them all since day one.

 

this is, coincidentally, also why being in love with seishuku was a problem.

shiroi wasnt mad. had it been anyone else in this room, his rage would have awakened and he'd be going berserk, throwing furniture at whoever betrayed him and his dear friends.

but since it was seishuku and all shiroi can think about near the guy was the the texture of his hair and the way his eyes seemed to glow in the dark and the feeling of their lips touching yesterday when konekuto and tatchi were turned around and making fake gagging noises it was hard to get mad. 

it felt as if seishuku played a tune only shiori could hear, preventing him from ever hating him.

"i wasnt completely lying, yknow." 

why was konekuto's blue side talking? wasnt he just in the other corner- oh

shiroi looked up to see the guy who he assumed was seishuku's boss, he was lazily holding a gun in the direction of the group, as if he knew they werent starting training on armed opponents until next week. 

which he did, because seishuku betrayed everyone. 

seishuku was gripping his head, specifically where his hearing aids were. he must have been overdoing it with his power again, it always gave him headaches from what he told shiroi. 

he was also signing really fast, it was a miracle that konekuto could keep up, but the guy did have four eyes. 

the villain- that wasnt shiroi's boyfriend spoke up, "oy, im on a deadline brat. its almost happy hour and im too sober for dealing with kids in neon clothes that have hero complexes. hurry up and say what you have to yourself or im leaving."

seishuku instantly stopped clutching his head and straightend (hah) his posture.

"i wasnt... completely acting when i was pretending to be a hero trainee with you guys."

tatchi, the only short fuse in the room at the moment, looked annoyed, "and what exactly werent you pretending. youre a literal backstab-"

 

seishuku shrugged as if their mentor bleeding out on the floor wasnt of significance to his conscience. 

"i wasnt talking about that, hes a pro and should know better than to let his guard down. i meant i wasnt lying about shiori."

shirois heart rate gave pause to so long he wasnt sure if he was still breathing. in a raspy voice he said only one word, "what?"

seishuku fiddled with his personal rat carrier, a tick he did whenever he was embarassed. he glanced up to his bored boss and flashed a quick hand gesture.

the older guy groaned, "you have two minutes. dont waste them." he raised his gun in a serious position now, aiming it to the group.

konekuto and jippo, always being the first ones to understand people, backed away slowly with a hold on tatchi, who would take the villain's gesture as a sign for a fight where he would reign supreme. 

the dogs barely parted way for seishuku to get through and grab the hands of shiori, who still felt too stunned to move. 

seishuku raised their hands and looked directly into shiroi's eyes. 

"i do love you shiori. not that i meant to. uh that sounded wrong. i dont regret it at all! i do love you its just- i was ordered to spy on the group and tell them every single weakness i could find. anything that could be used in battle. my love isnt in the equation."

shiroi, finally finding his voice, glared, "why would i believe that? you just killed a man sei-kakusareta. "

seishuku winced, as if being called his last name by his boyfriend was worse than being a traitor who killed their mentor hero. then he bit his lip, another nervous tick that only shiori was close enough to see.

"i was told to become friends with everyone so that this betrayal would hurt more, my boss is petty like that... but i was never ordered to fall in love with anyone. okay? i was. that was. it was on accident. or genuine. im not a people person you know that shiroi. but i was simply told to become your friend along with everyone else, kay? i want you to know that before i leave. i didnt fake any of that. none of the kissing or hand holding was faked i truly genuinely fell in love. with you." 

 

finally, shiroi could feel his amger start to boil beneath his skin, the first time that seishuku had the courage to say the L-word to shiroi was when he was leaving!? 

seishuku's unnaturally bright eye color locked with shiroi's gray ones- eyes that shiori knew had forming black spirals. 

they both knew that once the black overtook his gray eyes, he'd be lost to his anger and wouldnt stop until kakusu and the other villain had broken bones, incapacitated on the floor. 

then seishuku smiled that stupid trickster smile, kissed shiori one last time and left the circle of attack dogs. 

the circle reformed and seishuku nodded at his fellow criminal, determined to not turn back to shiroi by the way his fingers in the gauntlets were twitching. they disappeared. shiori didnt know how. he didnt care why. 

he had fallen in love.  
his love was reciprocated.

and despite that, theyd be spending the rest of their lives trying to harm one another.


	2. this time its koutei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koutei is kotoketu setsuzoku x teiku tatchi  
> i only started shipping these 2 ocs last night bf the wifi was turned off lol

"have you ever kissed someone teiku?" 

this was never a sentence you wanted to hear from your crush's mouth as their other mouth was preoccupied with its lunch.

usually, shiroi would be here too since they were a trio of amigos but someone just had to get a crush on kakusareta and go eat lunch with him in the cafeteria instead of his middle school friends (rude.) 

anyways, back to this new dilemma 

 

it wasnt a sentence one wanted their crush to ask them because of the limited options that came with way too many bad outcomes. 

so teiku was panicking a bit.  
and by a bit he means a lot.

option one- lie and say you have kissed someone before.

itd make him seem cool, which teiku really didnt think konekuto saw him as especially after he tried to sneak a chicken into the classroom during their second year middle school exams- the end result was he had gotten pecked mercilessly on the head.   
and he failed math.

anything that would make teiku seem cool in konekuto's eyes was a good thing, but recently all his attempts at looking cool resulted in him looking very uncool. 

 

option two- tell the truth

if he admitted to konekuto that, no, he has never kissed anyone what was the worst that could happen?

he knew konekuto. the boy would smirk like he always did with both bodies, tease him as usual, and go about his lunch.

if konekuto had kissed someone before that is. 

but konekuto told him everything, right?

he knew his worst nightmare from phone calls in the middle of the night when konekuto was too scared to go back to sleep and needed someone to talk to. 

not even shiroi knew how terrified it made konekuto. 

but what if konekuto told shiroi things he hasnt told teiku before too?

things like, "oh i kissed this girl one time, it wasnt a big deal or anything" 

damn it. 

he really didnt want to think of konekuto kissing someone who wasnt him.

"earth to teiku? are you done having an existential crisis?"

he looked up, konekuto was staring at him, expectadley. with both pairs of eyes, lunch forgotten.

he laughed, hoping the shakiness in his voice wasnt as noticiable as he thought, "im here konekuto. no i havent kissed anyone before. uhh... whyd you ask?"

 

fuck. he panicked.

konekuto was definitely gonna smirk at him or use a chesire cat grin now.

the boy in question looked down at his sleeves with both of his heads tilting down.

wait what?

"i... havent either teiku. i was just asking... for reasons." 

his mind was blanking, it was rare to see konekuto look red in the face. his mouth opened without him noticing, "what reasons?"

 

\---

"what reasons?"

shit. fuck. dammit. fucking hell. shit.

konekuto was hoping that teiku wouldnt ask that, he was hoping that since the boy hadnt kissed anyone before hed happily let the topic drop and not ask questions.

shit.

never underestimate teiku's impulsiveness. that was the one rule of fight club.

oh how the tables had turned.

he had asked with only his kone mouth because half of him was thinking 'hey what type of person asks their crush this question point blank? an idiot. thats who. eat the damn bento.'

but the other half really really really needed to know. 

now he needed an excuse because in no universe would, "i think ive been in love with you since the day we met but it wasnt until we hit puberty that i realized it and now i keep staring at your lips because im a hormonal teenager and i really want to kiss you"

 

again. not something that would work. ever.

 

so he needed an excuse, right this very instant. and his favorite person when it came to making sure that he didnt turn into a gay disaster whenever he was near teiku was hanging out with kakusareta. 

 

shiroi you traitor. 

looking up at teiku's confused face and seeing his neon eyes 'holy shit im gay' konekuto laughed nervously. 

"oh. you know. um. i have two mouths because of the whole born with two bodies thing- so i was wondering? i mean- who wants to have their first kiss with two seperate people howd that even work yknow?" 

teiku nodded and then proceeded to do what he always did and shatter konekuto's world completely and uterrly, "i wouldnt mind."

heres a fun trivia question:

when youre born with two bodies instead of one and your crush says they wouldnt mind you being their first kiss (aka kissing both mouths once) what do you do?

a. freak out like the gay disaster you are  
b. freak out like the gay disaster you are  
c. freak out like the gay disaster you are  
d. freak out like the gay disaster you are

 

the correct answer is, of course, to freak out like the gay disaster you are.

"t-teiku? did you just say you wouldnt mind k-kissing me? like- both of me?" his faces were both really red now. because, as previously mentioned he is a gay disaster. 

teiku, who was previously his normal tan complexion, instantly became red, "did i say that out loud? with my mouth? that i want to kiss you? with my mouth?"

konekuto felt his heads rigidly nodding like a robot that hasnt been oiled in forever, "yeah. um. actually you said you wouldnt mind- but now youre saying want?" 

 

if konekuto thought teiku's face was red before, it was nothing compared to now. it was as red as his kuto eyes.

\--

teiku was laughing nervously and looking at the door hoping for cosmic intervention. 

the door stayed closed. 

he shakingly smiled and looked at konekuto, whose face matched his kone hair- a freshly dyed bright red. 

he was so screwed.

oh well, no time like the present to impulsively confess your love to your best friend because your other best friend that you messaged on LINE at 3am to have a bi crisis over the fact that your crush dyed his hair and was very very hot wasnt here to hold you back.

 

playing with his bracelets, he gathered up what he would call courage and started babbling, "yeah i mean who wouldnt want to kiss you? youre really amazing and nevermind id be upset if other people wanted to but yeah i would. want to kiss you. twice. or more than that, actually several times? i really have for a while now. please shut me up i cant stop talking."

 

\---

 

konekuto effectively shut up teiku for the first time in the four years theyve known each other.


	3. the change of ataeru tatchi

when the tatchi brothers were younger, they would play heroes and villains.

this in itself isnt a particulary surpising thing for children to do, since the only thing kids liked more than games were heroes.

teiku, the older and therefore better brother (if you asked him) , almost always played the role of hero. 

ataeru, younger by two years and less all-powerful as a result (also according to teiku's standards), took up the mantle of villain to appease his brother- but mostly because he just wanted to play in general and didnt care. 

despite, or maybe because of this, anyone could observe the brothers for a few minutes and quickly decide that their roles should be reversed. 

teiku was much more self invested than his little brother, he liked being the star of a show and didnt often realize if he said or did something harmful to someone else, because he was already distracted by a new thing. 

if a conversation wasnt about one of his interests, then he would quickly tune it out and go about his life.

 

the sole reason he liked heroes was because they were cool and didnt spend all day sitting at a desk. the fact that they fought bad guys was just a bonus to him.

 

ataeru, on the other hand, was more consciouslly aware of people. he was content with giving away his only eraser when a classmate next to him lost theirs. 

if ataeru saw someone on the floor crying, he'd help them even if it meant he couldnt make it to a movie he was planning to see that day.

he, like everyone else, thought heroes were cool and appreciated that they saved people. 

of course, ataeru no longer has such delusions of heroes being good.

 

like most days where someones life drastically changed, this one started like any other normal and unassuming day.

the tatchi brothers mother was sleeping, since she has just gotten home from her late shift a few hours ago. 

their father's picture was on the mantle with incense and offerings- like it had been for the past seven years. 

 

ataeru, like always was the first to wake up to make breakfast and the lunches he and his brother would need for school- despite being only eleven years old. 

 

he himself didnt really mind it, because he knew that if teiku was in charge of breakfast hed eat icecream in front of their beat up tv and would forget lunch completely. 

still, their mother would always apologize for not being home to cook for them, but since she was juggling two jobs and two kids, ataeru didnt complain to her.

 

this didnt stop him from pouring cold water on his brothers face to make sure he woke up on time though. 

like every morning, teiku yelped in surprise before leaping up to chase his brother around to give him a well earned noogie. always failing once he realized, once again, that he was going to be late for school if he didnt put on his uniform and run out the door with toast right now.

teiku would, like always, bump into both of konekutos bodies on the way to school and get teased merclilessly by him on the walk by his best friend.

ataeru would race into his classroom at the very last minute, because he put leftovers into the fridge for his mom to eat when she woke up.

 

teiku would get distracted in class, either with konekuto sitting at the two desks in front of him, or goofing off with his other friend shiroi. 

ataeru, always in contrast, would be doing his assignments with the dedication of someone who had a life plan built to ensure his mother could quit one job, or better yet- retire early. 

 

after school teiku would hang out with his two close friends, get tricked into studying by one or both of them, then he would manage to plea convincingly enough that they left the library in favor of an arcade, and he'd come home late in time for dinner with a cheerful grin. 

 

if this was a normal day, their mother would be at work.

 

since it wasnt a normal day, their mother was indeed at work, but the building itself was mere rubble as a hero and villain battled it out- the nearby public watching with stars in their eyes, barely noticing the hero had been the one to cause the building to collapse.

eventually, the villain would be restrained.

eventually, rescue heroes would show up.

eventually, those who worked inside the building would be taken to a hospital. 

 

eventually, the hospital would contact family members of the victims and an innocent ataeru would pick up the phone, having been doing the laundry while his older brother was laughing with friends. 

-

the brothers didnt own cellphones. of course they didnt. their apartment building was always falling apart and the siblings shared a room. where on earth would they find the money to buy cellphones when their clothes were all second hand and their mother worked two jobs to support them? 

 

this logic didnt stop ataeru from cursing the fact that they didnt have cellphones right now. 

he was running around town like a headless chicken, looking everywhere for his brother. 

"ataeru, are you okay?" the familiar red and blue eyes of his brothers best friend greets him, looking concerned. 

 

he starts bawling, hes not proud of himself at the moment. but hes eleven years old and he just got off the phone with the hospital saying that his only parent is heavily injured from a villain attack. 

konekuto, still not fully understanding whats wrong or why his best friends little brother is crying his eyes out in the middle of the street hesitates, but he stays where he is.

he waits a few minutes until it looks like ataeru has run out of tears.

"are you okay?"

still sniffling, the younger manages to answer, "m-moms in the hospital and i cant find teiku" 

konekuto, finally understanding how important the situation is, manages to find his friend within minutes in a way that only someone who is constantly aware of teiku can.

soon all four of them are running to the station so they can get to the hospital. 

everyone in the taiku familys life will change today.

their mothers legs will not be fixed, they will have gotten too damaged by the concrete that fell on her when the building collapsed. 

she will have to find someway, somehow, to support her children without the use of her legs. 

her mind will constantly be filled with thoughts like "if only i didnt have that job" and "if only he were still alive to support us" 

 

these thoughts will, of course, do nothing to change that she cant work at her other job carrying around boxes. it also doesnt change the pile of hospital bills awaiting her. 

 

teiku will say that this day is what made him really decide to become a hero. after all, if there were more heroes than thered be less villains, right? 

he will change the least, because he was going to become a hero anyways. 

but sometimes he will suddenly feel sad and only his friend konekuto, who had run up to him with his face flushed with teiku's brother behind him and had accompanied him to the hospital will understand. 

 

ataeru will change completely, at least from his perspective.

he will still cook and clean and wake up his brother in the morning. he will still adore his mother and prefer books to his classmates.

but he will never ever forgive heroes.

when he goes home, he will look at the news online and discover from someones shaky phone video that it was the hero, not the villain who caused the building to crumble.

he will research the hero as much as he can and to his surprise, discover how easy it is for him to uncover a heroes weakness.

then he'll find out how easy it is to track down a site used by villains, hidden from the police and heroes.

after that he'll gleefully be informed that he can sell information about heroes online.

ataeru will use this money to take care of his family. and then he will realize just how expensive hospital bills are and find more heroes weaknesses that he can sell. 

 

because ataeru has always been okay with playing the villain.


End file.
